


Is this a mistake or a blessing in disguise?

by Sadsongshappytears



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Swearing, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, may add more later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadsongshappytears/pseuds/Sadsongshappytears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall always seems to get hisself in the darnest situation , but this one looks like it would take more than a few days to get out of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is this a mistake or a blessing in disguise?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfiction offical online and such. Im really freaking nervous but im tired of siting and not writing so theres that. And i dont think there's enough mpreg in the ziall fandom, so here i am (:

**Niall doesnt really when he started blanking out reality, well no he does he remembers the exact date and hour to be matter of fact.**

**He just like to think he doesn't , but all that change when he had Damien. Sitting on a unclean toilet wasn't his idea of spending his time.**

**He much rather be with Louis getting high and forgetting the wrold around them. But, instead he's taking a pregnancy test he snook under his shirt**. 

**Peeing on the fucking unmanageable tiny stick was a test by itself, he wouldn't even be here if his life didn't like to play mean tricks on him.**

**Waiting for five to ten minutes to see if his life is going down the drain like he's breakfast did, he doesn't even want to think about what's going happened if he is pregnant.**

**He can't be though, right? Because you have to have unprotected sex for that happened and no matter how many times Zayn beg and pout and constantly bashes his thick eyelashes.**

**Niall's all about the"no love, no glove' phrase,he's been praticing it since he'd start having sex. Cause , he be damn  if he's a teen parent like that unbareable show Teen Mom .**

**He's still a kid himself and he cant see hisself taking care of another human being , who always going to depend on you for life.**

**Don't even get him starting about Zayn who just drop out of uni, because he had find out that you actually have to show up before noon to get credit.**

**Neither, of them are even close to have a baby, let alone raise it. The poor child wouldn't stand a chance and, Niall doesn't want to be responsible of fucking up a child life.**

**If even he has said child , he still doesn't think he's even pregnant. Checking his phone he sees that its past ten minutes, taking a deep breath and, crossing his fingers for good luck.**

**He made his way to the store sink, Niall's surprise no one came to use the restroom, well maybe they would if they could get in. Lets just say its kind of hard to barge through a door wheres theres a janitor bucket full of water barricading the way in.**

**Looking at hisself in the unwashed mirror he looks paler than usually, like he's been locked up in his room for days. Not wanting to dwell on his uncannily apperance, he decided he had wasted enough time.**

**He picked up the used pregnant test and he doesnt think he can breathe. "Well fuck". He says to none in particular, sliding down to the restroom floor from the sink.**

**Niall puts he's shanking hands under his jumper and starts rubbing soothing circles on his abdomen.**

**He heard that was good for the baby.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> please comment, i dont liars so just tell me straight up if its shit. i didnt think it would be this long , oops :0  
> leaves kudos or anything really.  
> oh yeah, im looking for a beta so message me (:  
> Stay golden loves,


End file.
